


Can you see me?

by hgls_YouTube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Sad, Songfic, Trust me it's very sad, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgls_YouTube/pseuds/hgls_YouTube
Summary: (Songfic to ‘15 years- “I miss you daddy”, 911 Tribute.’ by DJ Sammy)Not sure if I got the exact title correct, but oh well. I think it’s a remix of some sort so correct me if I’m wrong. Oh, and the ages aren’t exactly lined up to the song, so give me it (Oh yeah and Lily’s STILL DEAD The mother is from the song.). I’m not J.K Rowling, and so on and so forth.





	Can you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> (Songfic to ‘15 years- “I miss you daddy”, 911 Tribute.’ by DJ Sammy) 
> 
> Not sure if I got the exact title correct, but oh well. I think it’s a remix of some sort so correct me if I’m wrong. Oh, and the ages aren’t exactly lined up to the song, so give me it (Oh yeah and Lily’s STILL DEAD The mother is from the song.). I’m not J.K Rowling, and so on and so forth.

Harry Potter, five years old, resident at 4 Privet Drive, had just been told his parents had died in a car crash, and that stupid scar was because of it.

_It’s been a year, daddy. Mommy says you’re safe now._

Harry walked down the sidewalk a month later, determined to learn more about his parents. He would ask anyone, if they knew about James and Lily Potter. Mrs. Figg, the crazy cat lady across the street, had told him some stuff. But he wanted to know more.

_In a beautiful place called heaven._

Harry returned home to his Aunt and Uncle’s house to cook their dinner for them, this time, he got some of it! It tasted so delicious.

_We had your favorite dinner tonight, and I ate it all up, even though I don’t like carrots._

Dudley had pushed Harry into the pond one day, and he, apparently, knew how to swim. He loved it too, it was very relaxing.

_I learned how to swim this summer; I can even open my eyes when I’m underwater!_

Harry sat against a tree, bloodied and bruised.

_Can you see me? I miss you daddy._

~*~

Harry Potter, age ten, was starting year five in school. He was so excited! He loved everything about it. He loved going to the library.

_It’s been five years daddy. I’m in fifth grade now. I really like computers, but math is hard._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare that had been plaguing his dreams recently.

_Mommy lets me sleep in one of your T-Shirts, I think it still smells like you._

Harry got into _big_ trouble for getting a higher grade than Dudley, his head hurt. It hurt so bad.

_I’m trying not to cry daddy. But it’s hard._

Harry sat in his cupboard, bloodied and bruised.

_Can you see me?_

~*~

Harry Potter, age fifteen, lay on his bed in Gryffindor Tower, silently looking at his future. It didn’t look too good.

_It’s been ten years daddy. I’ve started high school. I made the honor roll. I hope you’re proud of me._

Harry looked at Umbridge in shock. WHAT? Banned for what?

_I’m also on the soccer team. Can you see me on the field?_

Harry ran out of McGonagall’s office after the lousy ‘Career Advice’ meeting. Like, how was he supposed to focus when there was a toad croaking in the background?

_I’ve started thinking about colleges. Do you think I can be a doctor? I know you’ll be there with me when I walk down the aisle._

Harry watched _him_ fall… fall… The words seemed to echo in Harry’s mind. _Avada Kedavra.._

_But it hurts. I thope you know you're my hero. I love you so much._

Harry lay in Dumbledore’s arms on the Atrium floor, bloodied and bruised.

_Can you see me?_

~*~

Harry, seventeen, stood at the foot of his parents’ grave and cried. First Ron, now this. You know, Harry just wasn’t having a good day.

_It’s been fifteen years daddy. I’m finishing college. I got into med school._

Harry remembered the Mirror of Erised, the time in the graveyard, all the times he’d seen his parents before.

_You’ve always inspired me._

He remembered people he loved. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, His parents. Because, there weren’t so many left.

_I.. met a nice guy, who’s really special to me. I think you would really like him. Mom says he’s a lot like you._

He looked at Hermione, who was now standing beside him, with a teary-eyed face. “Merry Christmas, Hermione.”

_I’m still sad._

Harry sat in Hogwarts. He had won.

_Can you see me? I miss you daddy._

  


Alright, so. I’ve finished. Thank you for reading. Bye!

-hgls


End file.
